Millions of people of all ages suffer from incontinence of the bowel or bladder. Whether an infant, adult, or elderly person, the underlying cause of incontinence varies but the method of treatment typically involves use of absorbent article products. Adult incontinent briefs, disposable diapers and underpads can alleviate some of the emotional and physical discomfort of incontinence by absorbing and containing liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and clothing soiling.
A disadvantage of known disposable undergarments is that they are often constructed from materials that are designed to capture urine and other exudates and prevent leakage, but are not breathable. Consequently, moisture may become trapped between the wearer and the disposable undergarment leading to discomfort and irritation. Further, as disposable undergarments are intended to replace traditional undergarments, disposable undergarments must be constructed to permit the wearer to be repeatedly put-on and pull-off the garment as necessary until such time as the garment is ready for disposal.
Disposable protective underwear products are known in the art. Such disposable underwear products rely on retractive forces that are provided by elastics, such as spandex strands. It is also known to use stretch elastic laminates that replace the spandex strands so as to provide better a fit to the wearer and improved discretion. Some products are created from a co-extruded elastic layer made during the nonwoven manufacturing process to provide a product with improved breathability.
Widlund, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,646 teaches a disposable diaper including an elongated absorbent pad, inner and outer casing layers and an elastically stretchable region in at least one of the front and back portions of the disposable diaper. The crotch portion of the disposable diaper is not stretchable. The combined stretchable and non-stretchable regions are designed to hold the absorbent material against the wearer's body to prevent leakage.
Norrby, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,205 teaches an elastically stretchable laminate that includes a first non-elastic nonwoven web, a second non-elastic nonwoven web and an elastic film between the first and the second nonwoven webs. The laminate is rendered elastic in a first direction by incremental stretching and partial tearing of the first and second nonwoven webs.
Thorson, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0098668, teaches a disposable absorbent garment employing elastomeric film laminate body panels. The laminate can include an elastomeric film and nonwoven layers, and inner and outer surfaces adhered to nonwoven and elastomeric film layers.
Stablefeldt, et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0168705, teaches disposable absorbent garments employing elastomeric film laminates with deactivated regions. A portion of the disposable garment includes laminated elastomeric and non-elastomeric polymeric film layers and a nonwoven layer. An absorbent member extends partially through the laminated layers.
Gilgenback U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0163161 teaches a process for making disposable absorbent garments employing elastomeric film laminates with deactivated regions. A portion of the disposable garment includes laminated elastomeric and non-elastomeric polymeric film layers and a nonwoven layer. An absorbent member extends partially through the laminated layers.
Kielpikowski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,596, teaches a method for making a breathable elastic fabric composite and personal article incorporating same. A liquid impermeable elastomeric film is sandwiched between pairs of nonwoven sheets. The elastomeric film is a partially stretched condition and bonded to the nonwoven sheets. The resulting laminated sheets create gathers that form breathable apertures.
Klemp, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,761 teaches a disposable diaper and process for making the same. The diaper includes inner and outer portions that are ultrasonically bonded to create the vent sites or apertures through a layer of stretchable, breathable material.